


Soundless Roar

by hyukko (CorellianSea)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: AU, M/M, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorellianSea/pseuds/hyukko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Donghae, a very smart but completely mute boy is always bullied around by the jocks, however he outshines them in his talent for passionate dancing. Lee Hyukjae or rather known by his more popular nickname; Eunhyuk, is a dancer and one of the most popular kids at school.</p><p>用行動說話，而不是用一個聲音。<br/>Talk with action, rather than with one's voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soundless Roar

 

 

It all started off with a deep and echoing rumble from what he could recall. It was dark, eyelids too heavy. His eyes just couldn’t seem to open all the way no matter how much he struggled in mind. Breaths were slow, opening gently to see a blue mist coming closer to him. A spike of cold water that flooded the area around him left him breathless; the liquid forcing what oxygen was left in his lungs out in an instant. His body didn’t take well to the sudden shock of cold, and he snapped into the fetal position with eyes wide open.

He was floating; surrounded by the blue liquid.

It was then he blinked once, then twice, and he was safe in his room. Harsh breaths were pushed out of his thin trembling lips as he wrapped his arms around himself, not knowing what was happening but finding comfort in a familiar place before him. In front was the wooden door to his white and blue and clean room. Eyes trailed down in creeping fear, seeing the bright blue water flood from the crack underneath the door. Soon the door bent to the sheer pressure of the water and its planks snapped easily. Water squirted from the broken planks. His stuffed animals were falling to the ground when the deep rumbling from earlier came back; his papers and pens from school were sinking to the floor. He wanted to scream but nothing came from his gaping mouth. Ragged breaths were pushed against his shaking hands as they covered his face in fear.

“Haah!”

If a stranger heard that scream from Lee Donghae as he snapped open his eyes, then they would have probably found it the most pathetic scream they ever heard in their life. It was barely a breath much less a whisper.

Just a mouse’s squeak.

He sat up from the cold sheets and glanced around his room, his heart beating fast and his chest light from the fear of his nightmare. Everything looks about right. No water here. Not even weird dream thunder that made his heart pound. Donghae pulled off the small cotton blanket from his legs and shivered at the cold rush of air that attacked immediately and prickled his pale skin into goose bumps. Looks like he was going to have to ask his mother for his winter blankets since his summer one left him so god damn cold that he dreamt about it.

Getting ready for the day while fearing that something was behind you the entire time can be one hell of morning; Donghae looked in the mirror and wasn’t surprised to see a pale and sickly face staring right back at him. He brushed his orange locks away from his face and then proceeded to use _warm_ water to wash up and brush his teeth.

A loud text notification from his phone on the bed made him jump up 3 feet in the bathroom; he hurried to see what it said.

 

 **From:** Minnie  
 **Subject:** Morning ^^  
Hey, how did you sleep? Do you want a ride to school?

 

Donghae smiled at his best friend.

 

 **To:** Minnie  
 **Subject: [RE:]** Morning ^^  
I slept horrible. I’ll tell you about it later. And yeah, a ride to school would be awesome.

 

Donghae didn’t bother to see if Sungmin replied or not in the end because one look out the window beside him made him gape. The world was gray and white; dark skies and snow everywhere as far as the eye could see.

No wonder he was so god damn cold in the morning.

 

\----------------------

 

Donghae bit his lip softly as the bell rung. It vibrated within his chest and eventually compelled him to stand from his warm plastic seat in the classroom. He didn’t like Fridays to be honest, especially this particular Friday. It’s not that he had anything against the day nor had anything bad happened to him before in the past. It was just because it was his first day of student to student tutoring. He was beyond nervous at this point. Even though he voluntarily offered to become a tutor, the boy was shaking with nerves.

Well.

Because he was to tutor a _certain_ someone.

In all reality, there honestly was no reason for him to be feeling like this in the first place. People knew who Lee Donghae was, the boy who was mute since middle school and was smart as hell. He wouldn’t say he was popular, but people tend to know who was who when came to good looking boys in the small high school.

The boy exited the classroom without much thought on where to go next, tucking his orange hair behind his ear as he peeked around the crowds of people leaving for home. Tutoring wouldn’t start until after the school had emptied out a bit. Fluttering to the next hallway with his books and journals close to his chest, he spied to see if he knew anyone he could socialize with.

“Oh, Donghae-ah, what are you doing here?”

The boy jumped at the sound of a soft sweet voice drifting to his ears. It was Sungmin; a small smile on his lips and as usual and some article of pink clothing on his being despite the strict regulations at the school.

Donghae frantically pulled out his stack of index cards that he carried around and wrote for his best friend;

_(I’m waiting for tutorials to start. I will be assisting the teacher)_

Donghae was more than glad to have had a friend that was patient enough to wait and see what he had to write; sign language wasn’t always an option for them both. Sungmin mostly knew what signs were for emergencies but he couldn’t hold up a casual conversation even if he tried. He sighed in his mind. Sometimes it took him a lot longer since he wanted to make his hand writing neat so it was readable.

Sungmin frowned,” It’s your first day. Maybe you should go in early and meet the people first. I can tell you’re nervous.”

He giggled and Donghae ended up rolling his eyes.

_(I don’t want to. I’m nervous.)_

“That’s why you should go! You’re _missing_ the whole point.” Sungmin ushered the boy to start walking with him while rolling his eyes dramatically. Mostly he doing the talking and Donghae was just fine with that honestly. Sungmin had a really nice voice, even better when he sang. “I don’t mind coming in with you. Maybe I can assist since I wanted to go to your house anyway. I need help on learning English.”

Donghae nodded frantically, showing how he pleased he was to hear that. Sungmin knew how much Donghae loved learning and writing English. It was his favorite subject after all.

When Donghae entered the classroom with jittery nerves, Sungmin had half a mind to just stand back and watch him trip over things and pout at every possible thing. “There are not a lot of people here.” His best friend said with wide eyes.

The people that mostly occupied the classroom were a mix of shady students and athletes. Donghae was quick to spot his Chinese friend, Hangeng, twirling a pencil around while sitting directly on the desk table instead of chair. He let out frantic breaths with a wide smile at his friend. “Ahh, ahh!” It was all the noise he was capable of making but it caught his friend’s attention none the less. Hangeng welcomed his lower classmen with loud chuckle that echoed in the somewhat empty classroom, “Hey Hae, I didn’t think I would actually see you come. You chicken out of everything you know.”

Donghae was quick on punching the older on the shoulder, expressing his displeasure at his friend by frowning deeply and crossing his arms. Sungmin was shoved between them, “I actually had to drag him over here. I don’t get why he’s so nervous, he practically tutors all of us in his free time!”  
  
Hangeng purses his lips and ruffles Donghae’s carefully styled hair, “I think I know why. It’s because you have to tutor that popular kiddo… Hyukjae, right? The one you like?”  
  
Donghae lets out a whiney breath and hysterically pulls at his messy hair, looking around of anyone had heard. Of course someone hears, the whole classroom is looking at him right now! Hangeng calms them down with a dashing smile and a wink. “Sorry ‘bout that. I didn’t really know it was a secret. I think you should try talking to him with something that doesn’t have to do with schoolwork.”

Donghae doesn’t have the chance to reply because he sees Hyukjae barreling into the classroom from the corner of his eye, blue hair whipping in all directions while he pants, a grin plastering on his face in seconds after seeing Donghae. “Hey! I’m sorry I’m late.” He says while nearly throwing his backpack to the side, “I was caught in some traffic with the cheerleaders.”

 

‘ _Oh great_.’ Donghae thinks.

 


End file.
